My Mad Hatter
by BrokenSouloftheDarkness
Summary: When Yugi and Jou follow a strange boy, they discover Wonderland! There they meet all sorts of beings, a mad hatter, a stuck up prince, and an evil queen! Will Yugi and Jou survive the impossibleness of Wonderland?
1. Chapter 1

"Wow! It's such a beautiful day, isn't it, Jou?" I giggled, smiling at the taller teen next to me. The blonde just gave me a strange look.

"Honestly Yug'," he began, "I've never in my life seen someone as happy ta go ta school as ya. Wait," he said, bending down and staring at my jittery body with narrowed amber eyes. They widened as he asked slowly, "Did ya have sugar dis morning?"

I just giggled and started skipping in circles toward the school.

"Maaaybeee, why do you ask?" I sang, humming the song that had played on my alarm clock/radio that had woken me up this morning/ This time it was 'Justice and Mercy' by Flyleaf, the screaming of 'Justice' by Lacey had made me jump about five feet into the air, then I fell off the bed.

Jou sighed, "Ah, shit. Da world's gonna end! He had sugar!" With a pout I replied, "Jounouchi! I didn't have that much…OH MY RA! A SQUIRREL!"

I proceeded to chase the now panicking squirrel around the campus until it ran up a tree, chirping angrily until a different squirrel appeared and did one of those squirrel-handshakes off of those car commercials. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open and my head cocked to the side, then turned around and sprinted back to Jou; I nearly knocked him over with the force of my body, all the while yelling, "THE SQUIRREL IS AN ALIEN! IT'S DOING THE HANDSHAKE OFF OF THE COMMERCIALS!"

Jou looked down at me, petted my spiky amethyst-tipped black hair, and said in a sympathetic tone,

"Were the squirrels makin' fun of ya again, Yug'? Now come on; I'm sure dey were jus' a little scared of ya, that's all. Let's get ta- ow! Hey, what da- ah!" Acorns and twigs were being chunked, they mostly stuck in my hair, but poor Jou- he was getting pummeled by them!

Covering his head with one arm, he dragged me to the school.

Never in the whole time I've known Jou, had I ever seen him run that fast toward school.

Right now, seventh period was part Heaven, and part Hell. Why, you ask? Simple really.

My sugar rush crashed at the end of sixth period, but we were going over Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. Mrs. Lenobia had copies of my favorite story laid out on all of our desks, when Jou saw them, he groaned in despair.

"Aw, man! Not dis kid's story! I hate dis one Why not, I dunno, 20,000 Leagues Unda' da Sea? Or somethin' like dat!" He grumbled, sinking in his chair with his arms crossed like a little kid.

"Now now, Jounouchi," Mrs. Lenobia began with an amused smile. "This book is wonderfully written, plus it's quite fun once you think about it! Lewis Carroll was quite ahead of everyone when he wrote it, in 1865 nobody thought about things like that, Jules Verne was also ahead of his time, what with the submarine and the solar panels I mean," she almost preached. Yes, almost, she put enough feeling into it to make it interesting.

I smiled, ecstatic about reading about this curious girl.

'Oh, how I wish I had an adventure like Alice! That would be incredible!' I thought, resting my chin in my hand with a dreamy sigh.

"Now, can anyone tell me the name of the dormouse? Hmm? How about you, Luna?" I immediately raised my hand as the question left her mouth. We all turned to the back where a girl with long black hair tied with a blue ribbon grew pale as our eyes landed on her. Poor girl. Her mouth flopped open and closed like a fish gasping for water…Er, oxygen, whatever they need when they're out of water. She finally shook her head and buried it in her hands, but not before we all saw her grey-blue eyes watering in embarrassment and sheer terror.

"Yugi, can you tell me the dormouse's name?" Not even having to think about it, I answered confidently. "Mallymkin."

Mrs. Lenobia smiled, "Very good Yugi! Now, let's begin; open you books to page on please. Who wants to start us off? How about you, Jem?" With a groan, Jem began reading.

"Thank Ra! Dey really need ta shorten da hours for dat crap!" Jou whined, his arms crossed behind his head as we walked to the park.

Every Friday we go to the park, mostly to hang out, most times I bring food for us when we go to my house after school. Sometimes Grandpa already has it made, he just makes sure I have my cell phone on me, then he sends us off with a smile.

"Jou, remember the last time you tried to shorten school hours? It lead to a massive court case!" I exclaimed, laughing and shaking my head as we walked to where we always sat; past the paths, past the oak and fir trees, basically we went into the forest on the other side, where sakura trees dotted the area, and where the grasses grew long and untamed.

"I'm gonna ignore dat, hey, can I have my burger now Yug'? I'm starvin'!" Jou cried in despair, falling to the ground with his hands on his stomach to dramaticize his hunger. And sure enough, his stomach gurgled loudly when I brought out his burger. I sat down more gracefully than Jou, I leaned back into a sakura tree's soft, yet rough bark as I drew out my own burger and began eating it.

A gentle breeze blew by, causing pinkish-red petals to leap from their dwellings on branches, some carried on the wind while others drifted gently down to alight on the ground, with the exception of a few that landed in my hair.

"Just try not to-" "Thanks man!" He yelled as he began devouring his burger. "…choke." I finished with a sigh and a shake of my head.

As I ate my burger, I kept a careful eye on Jou, making sure he didn't choke. Within two minutes of receiving the burger, he had inhaled it all, not a crumb remained.

Undeterred, Joy reached into the basket and pulled out another burger and began on it. I finished mine soon after, I grabbed one of the thermos' that were in there and opened it. The delicious aroma of milk and honey attacked my senses, causing me to close my eyes and take a deep breath of the delectable drink. I brought out the other thermos that had to hold Jou's coke and set it in front of him. He made a noise in his throat that I'm guessing was a thank you; his mouth was full of .

After he swallowed his last bite of burger, he said gratefully, "Thanks, Yug'! Man, Gramps can make good burgers!" Then he drained his thermos, while I sipped my milk/honey concoction.

"Ahh! Dat his da spot!" Jou said with a grin.

I giggled, then tried to get all of the petals out of my hair. Once finished, I laid on my back and looked around the little area of forest we were in.

Soon we did what we always did: talk about random things. Somehow, we had gotten into an argument about Alice in Wonderland.

"Come on, Yug'! It's so stupid. I mean really? A girl follow a rabbit into a hole dat leads her ta a world where dere's talkin' flowers and animals. Personally, I think dat girl was high!"

"She was not high Jou! In the original she was six! How could she have been high? Plus, it was a dream. She fell asleep!" I laughed, though I could see his point, had someone come up to me ranting about talking plants and animals, I would've immediately thought them insane, or that they were on drugs.

"So!" Jou continued, "Dat dude who wrote it musta' been on some sort of weed, he had ta!"

I gave up and shook my head. Soon I heard some noise coming toward us. I cocked my head to the side, curious, nobody ever came into the forest, at least, not that we knew of.

The closer the noise got, the more curious I got. The voice was….British? It was definitely male, and British, the person was…late for something? Whoever it was, they sounded a bit frantic about it. Just a bit.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm so very, very late! Bugger, I'm screwed if I don't get back fast!"

As soon as this comment was spoken, the mystery person quite literally fell into my lap. We both yelped.

"Sorry! I'm terribly sorry! I'm so late, it made me clumsy! Please forgive me!" Yep, it was a boy, a peculiar and effeminate one at that. He had snow white hair that fell down to his waist, skin as pale as the moon, and chocolate brown eyes. But the most peculiar things about him were the bunny ears on top of his head, and the matching tail. At first I thought he was dared to wear them, then they twitched.

"I-It's oka-ay, u-u-um…" I trailed off, looking from his ears to his face, trying not to be rude. Jou however, reached out and touched on of the ears, making said ear twitch and the boy jump up with a squeak.

"Ag-gain I ap-pologize, but I must go, a-as you s-see, I'm dreadfully late for a v-very imp-important date!" And with that, he dashed deeper into the forest, leaving us sitting there with umbfounded expressions on our faces. Before I knew it, Jou had pulled me up and started dragging me the way the boy had run.

Surprised, I gasped "J-Jou! What are we d-doing? We c-can't follow him!"

"Of course we can Yug', and dat's exactly what we're doin'!"

"But Jou! That's rude, we don't even know his name!" I tried to reason with him, horrified at how we were apparently following the poor boy. "Well, now we have a god reason! We wanna get ta know him better!"

"But Jou-" "No buts about it Yug'! Now c'mon, he went dis way!" The excited blonde pulled me deeper and deeper into the forest, our surroundings growing wilder and darker with every step we ran. Every once in a while I'd see a flash of white just ahead of us; the words "bugger" and "late" told me it was the same boy. Not that I know that many people with pure white hair and bunny ears and a tail.

"Hey! Hey wait up a sec! We jus' wanna talk ta ya! Jeesh, slow down will ya?" Jou tried yelling at him, but if anything, it made him run faster.

'Gosh, he's fast,' I thought, panting as I tried to keep up with Jou's long legs, for the billionth time I cursed my small stature. Blonde bangs stuck to my sweaty face, my lungs were on fire, I honestly hoped we'd catch the strange rabbit-boy soon.

We ran for a few more minutes, when Jou put on an extra burst of speed and sped forward to try ang grasp the boy's shirt. Right at that moment the boy turned, and Joy had to grab a tree to turn without falling.

I followed after, right on Jou's heels. The white-haired boy ran straight to a tree that looked dead, but as I got closer, it wasn't dead; just pure black.

There was a hole in front of the tree, about tree feet wide and five feet long. To our surprise, the jumped into the hole without hesitation. We stopped just at the edge, trying to catch our breath back. Jou leaned over and called down into the black abyss with concern lacing his voice, "Hey! Are ya alright down dere? Ya not hurt are ya?"

Suddenly there was a crack, and the ground fell out from under us with a groan.

We tumbled down the abyss, screaming our heads off. The last thing I remember thinking was, 'Why do things always happen to us?'


	2. Oh My Ra, It's Wonderland

"….ey! Hey, wake up! …dangerous to….here!" A light, carefree voice exclaimed with a giggle. I groaned, my head spinning like a tornado. I opened my eyes, only to close them again as the world spun. It was a good thing I wasn't standing up; I would've collapsed, or threw up, or both.

I squeezed my eyes tight, then opened them, trying to stop the world from spinning.

"J..Jou? Where..are you?" I asked quietly. I was answered by a snore. Figures. I heard a giggle somewhere above me. When I tried to sit up, a hand gripped my back and shoulder, helping me up.

"Oh, do be careful! You could hurt youself! No worry, I help you! Akarui help everyone! By way, why you two in Wonderland? You not from here; you must be from other world. Ooh! You hair so pretty! Just like Hatter's! 'Cept his got yellow spikies, you no got yellow spikies. What you name? I Akarui!" Startled, I looked behind me, finding one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen in my life smiling at me.

This Akarui girl had curly red hair, mixed in with a little blonde that went to her waist. It had a rainbow bow in it, holding a little braid on the side of her head up. She had a heart-shaped pale face, though not as pale as mine, with a few freckles smattered here and there under her eyes and over her nose. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel; green, grey, and brown all swam together, her eyes were shining brightly; they were so open, it felt like I could get lost in them.

Her pink mouth was set in a happy smile, her whole face was aglow with childlike innocence and happiness. All in all, I kinda thought she was an angel.

When I realized I was staring, I snapped my head down, blushing like crazy. She just giggled, "Awww! You sooo cute! Akarui like you! But what you name? I make one for you if you no have one!" I shook my head, and with a smile I introduced myself.

"Oh, there's no need for that, Akarui, was it? My name's Yugi Motou; my friend is Katsuya Jounouchi, but everybody calls him Jou." I found myself enveloped in small arms, as well as a heavenly aroma.

"Yugi! It nice to meet you, Yugi! You name mean game right? I love games; they the best!" Akarui laughed, hugging me closer to her, she was starting to prevent oxygen from reaching my lungs. I gasped, tapping her arms and wriggling around to try to get the message across.

"Oh! I sorry!" Akarui dropped me with an apologetic smile. I landed on the grassy ground with a thud. Gasping, I looked up at her, finally noticing what she was wearing.

'_Well, that's curious.'_ I tilted my head in curiosity as I gazed upon Akarui's dress. It was different colours, like a rainbow. It was in a pattern like a patchwork quilt. There were slim straps that slipped over her shoulders like a sundress, and the dress fanned out like a tutu at the knees. Her legs were clad in red stockings, and her shoes were in black penny loafers.

"You like my dress? I made it myself!" Akarui giggled, spinning around and showing off her bright dress.

Still coughing, I stood up.

"Should we wake you friend? It not safe to sleep here." Akarui said with a shake of her head. I nodded, looking for my blonde friend. I found him just a few feet to the left from where we stood, sleeping, his mouth open and snores emitting from his nose. He was mumbling something about food, a rabbit, and me.

With a sigh, I walked over to Jou, bending to his level. "Jou, Jou wake up. Jou, come on! Wake up Jounouchi!" I shook Jou's shoulder, but all he did was groan and turn over. With a sigh, I stood up. "Guess I gotta wake him up the hard way." Akarui looked at me with confusion etched across her face.

"Why Jounouchi no wake up? He need to wake up." I nodded at her and said, "Trust me Akarui, I know he needs to get up. I need you to step back a few feet; it'll be fine, Jou's just a danger to people when I wake him up this way." Her greyish-green eyes widened in understanding, and she skipped back a few steps. I joined her, then cleared my throat. After I took a deep breath I yelled, "JOUNOUCHI! WAKE UP! THE PIZZA'S HERE!"

The result was absolutely hilarious. Jou immediately jumped up; an insane glint in his eye as he spun around frantically, searching for said food. He was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Yug'! Where's da pizza! Wait…Yug'? Where are ya? Where are we?" I couldn't answer, me and Akarui were too busy rolling on the grass laughing our asses off.

"Ahahahaha! You right! It, hahaha, funny! Ahahaha!" Tears were going down our cheeks, we clutched our sides from laughter, all the while Jou stood there confused. His face just made us laugh harder.

Finally, after a few more minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Akarui and I managed to compose ourselves enough to stand up, wiping the tears away as we held onto each other for balance. Jou's pouting and confused face set us off into fits of more giggles.

"Yug', who's dis? And where are we? What happened?" Jou's questions were like sub-machine gun fire. Akarui spoke before I could.

"Hi Jou! I Akarui, and you two in Wonderland! Yugi told me about you, hehe, you funny!" Jou looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I shrugged, and mouthed, "Why not?" to him. He sighed and shook his head.

Just then a loud rustling followed by low growling sounded from the bushes a few feet away. Akarui squeaked, then grabbed our hands and began running in the opposite direction.

"Oh, no no no! Not good! Chased by Bandersnatch!" Akarui cried as she pulled us after her, charging into the woods. Different colors of trees flashed by us; the leaves big, thin, wide, long, sharp, fuzzy, and other textures and colors brushed by us. If we weren't running for our lives, I'd be amazed.

Behind us, growls came forth, making me tremble. I didn't dare look back, too terrified of what might be chasing us. Claws the size of my hands, giant teeth, mean, black eyes, and fur filled my imagination.

We were gasping for breath; my sides were aching, my legs were about to give out, but there was absolutely _no way in Hell_ I would stop running. Jou looked like he was having the same problem.

Akarui on the other hand just looked frustrated. "Why you no leave us alone!" She snarled quietly, swerving us to the sides frequently. We veered to the left, sprinting towards what looked like an overhang of tree branches.

'Hey, Akarui, jus' where are we headin'? And what's dat thing behind us?" Jou panted, sweating bullets as he tried to keep up with us.

"Um, we going to find a friend! Yeah, his territory fierce! Nobody dare go in his land without chance of being hurt! Now hurry, before Bandersnatch gets us!" The colorful girl exclaimed, trying to pull us even harder.

'Jeesh! What's chasing us anyway? I should turn around, it'll be just a second…' I thought, and whipped my head to the side, just enough to see a horrendous sight. There, just ten feet behind us, galloped what looked to be a chimera; the head was that of a lion, the tail was a scorpion's, the body was a dog, and the legs were a goat's. The eyes- oh the eyes! They were big, black, and furious! Saliva dripped from the snarling teeth-filled mouth.

'Oh…okay, I feel lightheaded…let's not look back, hmm?' My eyes, now wide and filled with terror, started to fill up with tears. Here we were, me and Jounouchi, in a strange world, with a strange girl, most likely going to be eaten by a strange monster that was quickly gaining on us.

The distance between us and the copse of trees was closing fast; but not fast enough. With a final growl, the Bandersnatch launched itself forward, its teeth scraping across my arm, causing it to feel as if acid was being poured onto it. With a scream, I fell forward. Jou picked me up bridal-style, and took off yet again, we only needed about ten more feet, I just had to hold on long enough, but it burned so bad! The pain was more than I had ever experienced in my life; my body was on FIRE, especially my right arm, which I thought hurt worse than dipping it in liquid iron.

With blurring vision, I watch as we run into the shade of the trees, Jou collapsing as soon as he stopped running, Akarui following. When we looked to the Bandersnatch, he was pacing the tree line, looking quite pissed off I might add.

Out of nowhere, Jou started laughing. "Whooo! Take dat bitch!" He yelled, laughing. Then he looked down at me with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Are ya alright Yug'? Ya don't look so hot." I smiled weakly at him, despite the pain, I was amazingly happy that we lived.

"Y-yeah, I'm a-alright Jou. I can't f-feel my a-arm though…" Akarui crawled over and said seriously, "Let me see arm." I tried to move it, but white hot pain shot through, making me gasp and tears to fall down my face. She crawled around to where she could see my arm, and I felt her stiffen.

"Is i-it b-bad?" I whimpered, leaning heavily on Jou. "No! No, it not bad at all, just a tiny scratch!" She said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Now, come on, we gotta go find my friends. We not safe yet." With that being said, she stood up, helping Jou stand while holding me. With my vision going in and out of focus, we walked quickly along the beaten dirt path.

After about five minutes of walking, we came to a crossroad. Pointing to the left a sign read 'Snud' while the one pointing ahead read 'Queast'. Without hesitation Akarui went forward, Jou following her with me bleeding in his arms. "I guess we're headin' ta Queast." Jou chuckled.

It started getting darker, and darker, and darker still, until it was so dark I could barely see Akarui's dress in front of me! Of course, it could have been the blood loss… Either way, it was dark.

We walked on, hearing strange mumblings and purrs coming from the darkness. Jou and I cowered closer to Akarui, if anything happened to her, we were screwed. Fortunately, we were safe….for now at least.

Akarui led us on the path for a few more minutes, I'm pretty sure I passed out for a few minutes, because I don't remember some parts of it. What I do remember is when we heard whining and gasps. A sob and an unintelligible beg.

Without a word, Akarui jogged ahead, peeking around the bend with caution and curiosity. She immediately turned back and sprinted to us, a blush on her face.

"U-uh, i-i-it okay, j-just, well…c-come on." She stuttered, waving us to follow her. When we turned the bend, we found something I don't think either of us were prepared for.

There, on the ground, with a blush on his face, was the Rabbit-boy. The blush was most likely caused by the darker look-alike sucking on his neck and rubbing parts of his body. Akarui giggled.

"Bakura! Quit embarrassing poor Ryou! We have guests!" She giggled while skipping to the two whitettes. The meaner 'Ryou' I guess, lifted his head with a growl, showing fangs and white cat ears, but reluctantly let the poor Ryou go.

'_Okay, there are too many animal-people here! Ohh, I'm getting…dizzy…' _I thought with a groan, Jou stiffening above me.

"Hang on Yug'! We'll get ya help as fast as we can!" The frantic teen clutched me tighter to him, then looked to the girl trying to pull the so-called Bakura off of Ryou. "Hey, Akarui, Yug' needs help fast! He don't look too good." The redhead turned, looked at me with a tilted head; she turned to the still-blushing Ryou.

"Ryou? Yugi need healing. You help please?" The boy shook his head, his chocolate eyes widening and portraying every emotion.

"Oh, n-no I c-can't! I'm a-already s-so late! Th-the Queen m-must be v-very angry.." He trailed off, biting his lip. Ryou backed away; he kept his eyes on the taller cat version of him, who was smirking at him, licking his lips in lust; his reddish-brown eyes were alight and observing every inch of the rabbit-boy's body.

"Please Ryou; he got slashed by Bandersnatch, you only one who know how to heal! He don't got that much time left." Akarui begged, turning to me and stroking my face, her fingers like ice to my burning face. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. I so badly wanted to sleep, and I nearly did, but a light couple of slaps to the face caused my eyelids to flutter back open with a weary groan. Akarui and Jou looked down at me with pure worry. I tried to smile; it only made Jou frown deeper.

"Why should my little bunny care about that shrimp? In fact, why are he and his bumbling fool of a friend here in Wonderland anyway?" Bakura snapped, glaring at me and Jou. Akarui stamped her foot and placed her hands on her hips. "Bakura! Why you so mean? It not their fault they fell in the hole; they were chasing Ryou!"

Ryou stopped backing away, studying me and Jou. Then his eyes widened in recognition.

"Ohh, I remember you! I fell on you two!" He came forward, smiling apologetically. "I guess I do owe you two, it **is** my fault after all you two are here! Here, set him over here," Ryou said, walking over to a patch of grass and kneeling on it. Jou followed him, and tried to set me down gently, but I hissed in pain anyway. I was starting to see black splotches in my line of vision.

'_Okay, just breathe, in…and out….in….and out…'_ I thought to myself, taking in deep, soothing breaths.

Ryou got on my right side and looked at my arm, then hummed.

"Okay, Yugi, this is gonna hurt like bloody hell, but I need you to stay as still as you can for me. Can you do that?" I nodded in answer, and tried to brace myself. Ryou shook his head. "No, don't stiffen up; that makes it hurt worse," I sighed and relaxed.

Ryou took a deep breath and lowered his hands over my wound, making me scrunch my eyes in pain. I started to scream when he began to squeeze and my arm began to feel as if it were about to melt.

I forced myself not to move, to stay still like he said, but it hurt so damn **much**! Jou held my other hand, trying to comfort me; Akarui was with Bakura, biting her lip and trying not to cry. Bakura had his arms crossed and was leaning against a tree, looking bored. Bastard.

My arm began burning even more, and I began to thrash. Jou grabbed me and tried to keep me still; soon, though, the pain was too much, and I gladly sank into the welcoming darkness.


	3. Don't Make Akarui Mad

**Me: Damn, damn, damn! T-T**

**Bakura: What is it now?**

**Yami: Shut up Thief. She has to delete one of her stories!**

**Bakura: *laughs* HAHA! Which shitty one gets the ax?**

**Yami: Protect My Heart.**

**Bakura: Wait, I like that one! No fair!**

**Me: Yeah, I know! But I'm re-doing it, and I finally updated this one! :D**

**Yami: FINALLY! Wait, isn't this the one with me and Yugi?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Yugi: *blushes***

**Me: Sorry about the long wait, and those who like PMH, don't worry, I WILL NOT FORGET ABOUT IT!**

**Yami: Jessica doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the songs used in ANY of her stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The rocking from someone walking and the sound of voices awoke me. The burning of my arm had become nonexistent; all that was left was a light throbbing.<p>

'_I haven't been here a full day and I've already passed out twice. I feel like this is gonna happen a lot…'_

My eyelids fluttered open; I already knew it would be Jounouchi who would be carrying me. He looked a bit more calm, maybe not totally relaxed, but better than before. I rolled my eyes to our front. Akarui was giggling and speaking to Bakura and Ryou; Bakura looked quite annoyed, and Ryou looked actually interested in what the hyper girl had to say.

I blinked, wondering where we were going. I couldn't really process things; my brain seemed to feel as if it were full of cotton; smoke filled my vision, and a haze filled my body.

Again, I blinked, and tried to focus on something. I looked to Jou, my eyes were very nearly closed, so he would still think I was asleep.

'_How did we get into this mess again? Where…are we? Why do I feel so…weak?'_ As I thought this, the memories came rushing back; Ryou the rabbit-boy falling into my lap at the park; us chasing him through the woods; falling into a black abyss; meeting Akarui and getting chased by what she had called a "Bandersnatch"; and seeing the rabbit-boy and a cat-boy who looked like a rougher version of Ryou named Bakura; then pain, such pain that I must have blacked out.

"J…Jou?" He looked down, his blonde hair blocking the painfully bright lights from my amethyst eyes.

"Yug'? Ya okay now, bud?" I nodded my head in answer. I vaguely noted that we had stopped walking, and Ryou was standing over me, touching his long, pale fingers to my face; they were cool, and I closed my eyes. Ryou was asking me something, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Hnn?" I mumbled.

"Hey, what's wrong wit' 'im? He's gonna be okay, idn't he? Jou frantically asked. Ryou must have said something to him, because Jou set me on the ground.

Again, I felt those cool hands on my face and arm. Soon, a building heat- not like last time- was flooding my whole body. It was soothing, and after a while my head felt clearer.

"There," Ryou stated softly. "That should do it. There was a trace of the infection in his system still, but it's gone now. Are you feeling better, Yugi?"

I opened my eyes with a relieved sigh. "Much better now, thanks. By the way, where are we going now?" Akarui bounded in front of me, and once she got to my level, threw her arms around me, making me blush.

"Oh! Yugi ok now? Akarui was worried! Yugi didn't wake up and started shaking! We going to see Hatter! You look like him, but you no have yellow spikies!" She put her fingers up to her hair to show the 'yellow spikies' in this Hatter's hair.

I shrugged, and Ryou and Jou helped me stand; I had to hold onto one of them while the world spun around me. Bakura tsked.

"The shrimp can't even stand up! How do you guys expect him to make it here?" Ryou gave him a glare that looked more like a pout and quietly spoke, "I've lived, haven't I? He's exactly like me; he just needs to find the thing he's good at, and get a suitable protector, and he'd live a long time here." That stopped Bakura from his tirade of insults.

I was honored; this rabbit-boy didn't even know me, yet he was sticking up for me! But wait, what did he mean, "find the thing he's good at"? Jou and I were going to find a way out of here!

"W-wait, what do you mean by that? W-we are g-gonna find a way out of here!" I exclaimed, looking at them all. Jou nodded.

"Nyeh, we'd love ta stay, but we got tings ta do in our world. Plus, we got family back dere." Ryou gave us both a sad smile while Akarui hugged me tighter. Bakura snorted, "Listen kid, no one's left Wonderland in years. The only way to the other world is through The Looking Glass."

Jou and I looked at each other in confusion. Bakura began walking, Ryou followed him. Akarui pulled away from the hug and took mine and Jou's hands. She skipped along the path, pulling us with her. I looked around the nature surrounding us. Different plants, all shapes, sizes, and colors were among them. The same went for the trees; I saw at least four purple one with wide, blue leaves.

One of the flowers was so pretty I had to go closer to it. As I inhaled the sweet scent, an irritated voice shouted at me, "Hey! What the 'ell you sniffin' me foh'? You eveh' hud of pusenal space?"

With a shriek, I jumped back. Akarui popped up, and scowled at the flower. "Th-that's n-n-not possible! Fl-fl-flowers can't talk!" Jou's jaw had dropped; I'm pretty sure I looked exactly like him.

"Oi, Rosan, don't be rude! Yugi new here! He don't know flowers alive!" The flower, which had impossibly developed facial features and was scowling at me, crossed his arms with a "Hmph."

After that, Akarui had a conversation with him, and then we went on our way down the beaten dirt path.

"So, where is this 'Looking Glass'?" I asked, wondering why everybody was so despondent on the topic. Bakura was the one to answer me again.

"It's in the palace of the Queen," as if it were the simplest answer in the world. Of course, since this was a different one, it could be.

"So? What's stopping you from goin' dere and goin' dru da Looking Glass?" Jounouchi questioned. Bakura looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Well, the Queen isn't very….nice," Ryou whispered, looking around in fear. Bakura let out a low growl and pulled him close, his white ears pricked to sense. Ryou's ears were down, they almost matched his hair.

"N-no, y-you don't understand. She- she is cruel! I can't say anymore- she has ears _everywhere."_ Ryou cringed, ducking into Bakura's arm again.

Jou and I looked to each other again; this time, our looks were of worry more than confusion. _'Does that mean we won't be able to get back home? Grandpa will be so- Grandpa! Oh, he's probably worried sick about us!' _

My eyes were wide. We had to get out of there somehow!

The path came to a crossroad; roads led in front of us, and to the right and left. The sign pointing to the left read "Umgo". The other two signs didn't have names on them. Bakura and Ryou led us to the right.

Curious about where this "Hatter" lived, I asked Akarui, who was skipping with a bright smile on her face. Her dress also bounced. As I was watching her, Jou nudged me with his elbow. When I looked up at him, he was smirking and wagging his eyebrows in Akarui's direction. My face turned redder than her hair, I'm pretty sure!

I pouted and crossed my arms. He laughed, causing the other three to look back at us. Ryou and Akarui giggled at my red face, making me duck my head. "S-so," I quickly asked.

"A-are we close to where th-this 'Hatter' lives?" Akarui nodded, her eyes bright as she grinned.

"Oh yes yes yes! We close; Hatter's just up the path! You will like him Yugi; he look just like you! But his eyes are smaller and red! And he has yellow spikies!" She pointed up the path, and grabbed my hand and ran up it. Of course I blushed as she grabbed my hand.

I had to be honest with myself, she was beautiful! I was questioning my sexuality, and Jou knew it; that's why he was picking on me.

'_Oh dear, I-I hope nothing else happens!'_ If I didn't lose enough blood from that Bandersnatch cut, I'm sure I would have passed out from blushing.

We came to a bend in the path; there were ferns-or, what looked like ferns, you just didn't know with this place!- that Akarui distractedly smacked away.

Ryou yelled after us, "Do be careful of his arm Akarui; it might still be healing! Wait for us!"

Akarui skidded to a stop; I crashed into her from behind. She giggled and helped me up from the ground as we waited for the others to catch up. Running a dainty hand through auburn curls, she apologized.

"Akarui is sorry, Yugi. Akarui is hyper, and wants to see Hatter; Akarui forget about arm…You okay?" Honestly, I had forgotten about my arm; that's how well it felt. I held it up for examination.

"Oh! U-um, it f-feels well, um…" Akarui had taken my arm and was staring at the once-injured arm with concerned greenish-gray eyes. I smiled and waved her off.

"E-eh! I'm okay! Ryou did a good job healing me!" Akarui hesitated, then let my arm go. "Yeah! Ryou a good, good doctor! And Bakura his protector! He safer than almost anything in this world!" She giggled and hugged Bakura and Ryou, who were approaching with Jou.

Jou, making me wary of the leery look in his brown eyes, slung an arm around my shoulders. "Yug'! I'm glad ya feelin' better! I was worried!"

He ruffled my hair in a joking matter, making me pout.

"Jou!" I whined with a smile. "You know I hate it when people ruffle my hair!"

Bakura chuckled, "If anyone- aside from Ryou, that is- tried to do that to me, they would lose their arm. Why don't you fight back?" With a pout, I shouted, "I hate violence!" Everyone cringed and covered their ears, Ryou put his down against his head. Jou mumbled, "Wrong thing to say, dumbass."

"Damn, runt! You got a loud voice!" Bakura hissed, rubbing his ears in pain.

Akarui whimpered, "That hurted.." I instantly felt bad. I pushed my index fingers together in shame.

"I-I'm sorry, I just….don't like violence…there's no point in it!" Akarui shook her head and hugged me.

"Yugi no worry. Akarui not a fan of violence either!"

Bakura snorted. "That's a lie Akarui! 'Akarui not a fan of violence either!' Bah!" He threw his head back with a laugh. "How about when Ticklan stole your hairbow? Hmm?" Akarui frowned, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see her small, dainty hand, close into a fist. Ryou apparently saw it too, for his eyes widened, and he started trying to get Bakura to back off.

"Um, Bakura? I think it might be time for you to stop now!" Ryou's soft and gentle voice went ignored by Bakura, who kept egging on Akarui's anger.

"If I'm not mistaken, you beat the shit out of him, he carried bruises for weeks!" By now, the kind girl's eyes were shining with anger. Jou and I slowly backed up-Akarui was about to blow, and we didn't want to be in the warzone.

Ryou, still trying to save his look-alike protector, started trying to bribe him.

"Bakura, if you shut up right now, I'll let you ravish my body later, when the Queen sends me home for the night!" Foolishly, Bakura ignored him, again.

"He also avoided being within fifty feet of you! It was hilarious! You say you hate violence? You beat him within an inch of his life! He had a cracked jaw, a broken arm, and I'm pretty sure you made it to where he can't have any k-"

Akarui snapped. She punched Bakura in the jaw; he went down with a grunt. Ryou leaped back with shriek.

"I SAID, I NO LIKE VIOLENCE!" Akarui roared, who knew such a gentle girl could roar? She grabbed the cat-man's ankle and swung him into a tree.

'_Note to self; __DO NOT MAKE AKARUI MAD__' _I gulped, and backed up, my hands were in front of me, in case Akarui saw my movement, to promote peace. Jou was frozen to the ground; he obviously didn't think a girl could do that much damage to a guy who was about two times her size in width, and about a foot and a half taller than her with corded muscle all over his body.

I on the other hand, kept backing up. In my partially terrified state, I wasn't watching where I was going- how could I when this tiny, energetic girl was beating the shit out of Bakura, a badass, with little to no trouble?

When something hard and warm met my back, I gasped and turned around.

There, with his arms crossed, was the very definition of a sex god. Sure, it might have been narcissistic, but damn was he fine!

He had hair similar to mine, but with more blonde spikes, and the tips were crimson instead of amethyst.

He had a tan that made me question if he was Egyptian or not and all over his body were black leather, chokers, spikes, bracelets, and leather boots. Everything he wore was black, except for the golden inverted pyramid hanging from a thick chain around his neck.

A deep, sexy chuckle drew my eyes to his face. My heart very surely stopped. His eyes, oh his eyes, were a deep, bloody crimson; they held amusement, lust, and dark promise.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Who might you be, little one?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi: So I finally meet Yami? *jumps up and down in delight*<strong>

**Yami: took you long enough!**

**Me: Oh be quiet you!**

**Bakura: Where's my hikari? *goes off to find Ryou***

**Yugi: ...Okay...Please leave a review! :)**


	4. The Hatter is Sexy

**Me: *screams and hides* I'M SO SORRY OH MY GOD DON'T KILL ME!**

**Yami: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**Me: *sucks in deep breath* I'MSORRYIGOTBUSYANDIHADTHISDONEBUTICOULDN'TGETTHECOMPUTERCUZMYMOMHATESTHISSITEANDIHURTMYLEGREALBADANDHADSURGERYANDI'MJUSTGETTINGTOWHEREICANWALKAGAINPLEASEDON'THATEME!**

**Yugi: SURGERY?! What'd you do?!**

**Me: Uhhh...I went in for a jump shot...landed wrong...ended up screwing everything in my knee up except a tendon...**

**Yami: You freaking clutz. What did you screw up?**

**Me: I blew apart my ACL, tore BOTH meniscus on either side, I actually managed to get a double tear on the inside, cracked my tibia, bruised my bones, and had a loooooot of internal swelling. ^-^'**

**Yugi and Yami: O_O' w-way to go...**

**Me: Yeaaaah, sorry! Please forgive me, and I knooooow this is short, but I don't have much time to work on my stories, and I'm so sososososososososososososooooooooo sorry!**

_'Oh merciful Ra...'_

My mouth flopped open and closed like a fish out of water, and my face must have been a darker red than his narrow crimson eyes.

"I-I-I.." '_Smooth, Motou, smooth...now he most likely thinks you're incompetent.' _

The leather-clad stranger looked from me to the violent Akarui and beaten Bakura. "So, they're at it again, are they? Well, that's going to knock Bakura's ego down a few notches…" He smirked, and I felt my knees go weak.

I swallowed when his captivating eyes met mine again. My heart felt like an 808 drum in my chest, surely this man could hear its frantic beating, seeing how close we were.

When I realized just _how_ close we were (practically chest to chest), I quickly stepped back a little.

The stranger smirked again, and looked behind me again. "How about we get her attention before she kills him, shall we?"

I nodded, not sure what I just agreed to. I was partially hoping he suggested we go back to his place where we ravish each other all night.

He smiled (wow, his teeth were _white_!), and folded his arms over his muscular chest.

"Now, Akarui, no need to _kill_ Bakura; Ryou still needs him you know!"

The reaction was instantaneous. Akarui dropped Bakura, she had previously been punching him repeatedly, and spun around with one of the biggest grins I had ever seen on her face. Bakura, being bloody and most likely in high levels of pain, collapsed to the ground with a groan and a scowl. Ryou rushed to his aid, but turned and sent the stranger a grateful smile, which he returned I noticed jealously. Jou turned and stared, pointing a finger between the red-eyed stranger and me and gaping.

"HATTER!" Akarui screamed, and almost tackled him. He chuckled and barely caught her, shaking his head softly. '_Oh. __That's__ the Hatter.'_

"You don't change, do you Akarui? Mind telling me who this little one and that tall blonde are, and what Bakura did to make you beat him to a pulp?" Akarui nodded rapidly and released the Hatter from her hold. She pointed to me and exclaimed brightly, "This Yugi and Jou! They from other world! Yugi got hurt by Bandersnatch," Hatter grimaced in sympathy, "but Ryou fixed him up again! Yugi, this Yami; everyone calls him Hatter though!" I blinked and nodded shyly. Jou hummed and said, "Pleased ta make ya 'quaintence. I'm Jounouchi. Ya c'n call me Jou."

Akarui crossed her arms with a childish pout and glared at Bakura. "Bakura say I like violence! That why I beat him up!" Yami, or Hatter, gasped and tsked disapprovingly at Bakura.

"Surely you know better than that, Bakura!"

Bakura growled and hissed lightly as Ryou healed him. Once Ryou was done, he accepted the help offered to him and stood up. "Shut up Yami! I said it because it's bloody true, you bipolar brat!"

I thought Akarui was going to attack him again; instead, she just stuck her tongue out at him and turned her head away.

Yami raised an eyebrow at me.

"So, you're from the other world, are you?" I nodded shyly again. '_Dammit Yugi! Speak!'_ "Y-Yes, um, w-w-we, I-I mean, Jou and I, w-we were in the p-park and R-Ryou k-kinda fell on us and w-w-we chased him, and f-fell down a h-hole…" Yami's eyes widened as he blinked and looked back and forth from me, to Jou, to Ryou.

Focusing his attention on Ryou, he asked incredulously, "She actually let you out?!" Ryou nodded.

"I know! I was surprised myself!" Bakura smirked at Yami. "So, Yami, has she tried to have the guards catch you any since last time?"

With a roll of his eyes and an exasperated expression Yami answered with an annoyed sound, "Yes, unfortunately. I can't understand why Queen Anzu wants _me_ so badly! I don't even _like _girls! You know, she's actually sent me about six marriage proposals?!"

In my head, I was screaming for joy and jumping up and down at the fact that he was gay.

'_HE'S GAY! HE'S GAY, HE'S GAY, HE'S GAAAAAAAYYY~! THANK YOU RA!'_ In my head, I was bowing repeatedly to a shrine of Ra and every god out there.

"Tch, figures. She's insane!" Bakura rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Jou blinked and tilted his head. "Wait, I thought ya couldn't talk about tha queen or anythin' cuz of-"

Yami, Hatter, whoever, chuckled slightly, and I felt my heart, which had just returned to a normal pattern, stutter.

'_I'm most certainly going to have heart problems because of this man…not that I mind, or anything.' _ Yami motioned us to follow him, I quickly did, hoping none of the others noticed my eagerness. Jou did, unfortunately; he smirked at me and waggled his eyebrows toward the lean body in front of us. I blushed and turned my focus elsewhere. We were going deeper into the forest; the trees were denser, vines and leaves hanging down in every direction. Akarui simply skipped ahead of us, babbling happily to Yami, while Ryou and Bakura followed us, whispering quietly to each other.

I once again thought of Akarui as a big child, but it suited her. I smiled lightly. Jou nudged me, and, with reluctance, I looked at him, knowing it was about Yami.

I looked up at him, and sure enough, he had a wicked grin on his face. Leaning down, he whispered to me, "Get 'im Yug! Seduce 'im, and tell me later how he is in bed!"

With an indignant squeak, I jumped back, my face burning hotter than a furnace, and half-yelled, "JOUNOUCHI!" Yami and Akarui turned their heads towards us, Akarui asked, "What the matter Yugi? What Jounouchi say?" Yami raised an eyebrow at my burning face, and grinned.

"I wonder what he said to make you blush _that _hard…" I shook my head and tried not to look at anyone else. Jounouchi was laughing his head off, tears streaming down his cheeks and holding his sides from laughing so hard. Jerk. I'll get him later.

Yami turned fully around to face us, walking backwards. I wondered amazingly how he managed to dodge every tree he was going toward.

"So, Yugi and Jounouchi, how do you like our wonderful little world so far?" He asked with a grin. Jou raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn' be so bad if there weren', ya know, crazy monstas that 'tack us. Right, Yug'?" He looked down at me with a half worried, half amused glint in his eyes. "Speakin' o' that, how's ya arm?" I blinked and looked down at it; there was no trace there had ever been a monstrously fatal wound, only a torn sleeve remained.

"Yes, how _is_ your arm? I trust that Ryou healed it perfectly, as he always does?" Yami raised an eyebrow and smirked, which again sent my heart into irregular patterns.

I quickly averted my eyes to our surroundings; the vines and plants were so dark a green they were almost black.

"M-my arm feels perfect! Thanks again, Ryou," I said, looking over my shoulder at the rabbit-eared fellow, who, at the moment, was trying to (unsuccessfully, I might add,) remove Bakura's arms from his waist. Ryou's ears perked up and he smiled at me.

"No worries, Yugi! I wouldn't wish that death on my worst enemy!"

Akarui snorted, "Ryou don't have enemies." Yami grinned and chuckled, turning around and leading us to a door that was seemingly standing against a tree. Now _why _there was a door in the middle of a forest, I have no idea. But with this world, Wonderland, I'm slowly learning to just go with it.

Akarui squealed and bounced while clapping her hands. "Yay, yay, yaaaaay! Hatter's house! Hatter's house!" The girl in the colorful dress sang, twirling around and grinning as if she won the lottery.

Jou scratched his head. "Uh, no 'fense but, uh, why's there a door 'gainst a tree?" Yami winked at me (which made Jou grin at me, and me blush for the hundredth time), and opened the door: there was the tree.

"Okaaaaay, there's a tree. I don' unda-" Yami closed, then opened the door again, this time revealing a sunny field with a house in the shape of a...teapot? and tables placed here and there with cakes and smaller teapots. As Jou and I gaped, Akarui jumped through shrieking with joy, Bakura tried to turn back, claiming 'it's too bright and happy', and Ryou dragging him through with a relieved sigh. Yami held the door open for us and bowed. "Welcome to my humble home, Yugi and Jou!" Jou hummed and stepped through, looking around in wonder.

I stood there staring like the fool I was until I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I blinked up at Yami, who was gazing around the forest. "Come, little one, you wish not to stay here in the forest, for it is dangerous. Come with me, please," And with that, gently pushed me through the doorway, from which he followed and closed the door. The door disappeared in a _poof!_ and a cloud of white smoke with red fireworks.

Yami turned and smiled at me. "Would you like some tea?" 

**Me: I'm sorry, again. I hope I'll get to work on them more! T-T**

**Yugi: Please review and thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
